


Рыба

by Luchiana



Series: Writober-2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Наташа может убить человека голыми руками. Но когда дело доходит до обычной рыбы, её профессиональные навыки бессильны.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Series: Writober-2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024330
Kudos: 5





	Рыба

**Author's Note:**

> Слово-ключ: рыба

«Я сильная женщина, — уговаривала себя Наташа. — Я прошла обучение в Красной комнате. Работала на КГБ. Сражалась с пришельцами. Я могу свернуть человеку шею голыми руками. Я убивала людей, глядя им в глаза...»

— Нат! Ты чего там застряла? — окликнул её Баки.

«...я совершенно точно могу убить эту рыбу. Надо просто ударить её хорошенько по голове...»

Наташа подпрыгнула, едва не спихнув со стола подёргивающуюся форель, когда Баки бесшумно подошёл к ней со спины и щекотнул бока. Она пихнула его локтем, но он легко увернулся и мягко отнял колотушку.

— Давай я.

Баки повернул рыбину брюшком вниз, зафиксировал левой рукой и ударил прямо «по темечку». Рыба тут же перестала дёргаться.

— Я бы и сама справилась, — проворчала Наташа.

Ничего не ответив, Баки улыбнулся и погладил ей щёку костяшками пальцев. С террасы донеслись голоса Стива и Тони:

— Бак, мы костёр уже развели!

— Романофф, ты ждёшь, пока рыба стухнет?

— Кто последний, тот чистит! — ухмыльнулся Баки и, прихватив форель, припустил к домику.

Проигрывать ему Наташа точно не собиралась.


End file.
